The Nightmare Before Halloween
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: This is just a crossover fic I made. It's between Sly Cooper, Master Chief, Naruto Uzumaki, Son Goku, Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter and Jack Skellington. If you like it, then you're very welcome. If you don't like it, well, you can go and f**k yourself.
1. Prologue Chronicles of a new adventure

The Nightmare Before Halloween by ~THEEVILDOER

Prologue: Chronicles of a new adventure.  
>It has been four years since Oogie Boogie, John Silverman, Kabuto Yakushi, Draco Malfoy and Jack O'Lantern tried to kill the families of Sly Cooper, Uzumaki Naruto, Harry Potter and Jack Skellington, but failed because Jack Ethan, Laura Carmen James Sirius and Jiraiya stood in their plans bravely. Now everyone lives happily in their cities. Today we will visit Halloween Town, where Jack and Sally are busy. You may wonder why on earth are busy? Well, the answer to that is that it's October, that means that Halloween is getting closer and it's time that Ethan, Jenny and Demian live their first Halloween, I know it sounds strange that the children of the Pumpkin King live his first Halloween when they have so many years, but as an old diary of Jack's father (who was the Pumpkin King and Death) Grim, Jack and Oogie lived their first Halloween, until Jack (Who is the older) met 10 years. Now, Sally and Jack struggle to create the scariest Halloween in history, not knowing that this will bring serious consequences, as well as a new and exciting adventure, full of action, suspense, revelation, death, pain, friendship, trust and love. <p>


	2. Chapter 1 New heroes, old friends

TNBH Chapter 01.  
>by ~THEEVILDOER<p>Chapter 1.- New heroes, old friends.<br>It's October 31 in the afternoon, it's Halloween, so we se the Skellington family going to the Hinterlands, to a place even more peculiar than the town, a place called Seven Holidays. The family walks quietly in silence, until the youngs asks a question:  
>- Mom, dad, what's what they call Halloween? - The kids said to the unison.<br>Sally and Jack stared one second, then both nodded and Sally said:  
>- Well, have you ever wondered where the holidays come from?<br>- No, no really. - The little skelleton answered.  
>- "Twas a long time ago..." - The father of the boys said.<br>- "longer now that it seems..." - Sally said.  
>- "in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams." - Jack added.<br>- "For the story that you are about to be told..."  
>- "took place in the holiday worlds of old."<br>- "Now, you've probably wondered where the holidays come from..."  
>- "If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun." - Jack and Sally said opening the Halloween holiday door, which their children passed through.<br>- Watch your step. - Sally warned.  
>Jack closed the door and children walked through a dark extreme, but far managed to see what looked like a sign, came and saw it was a scarecrow with a sign that said "Halloween Town" and pointed in one direction. The kids went where the scarecrow pointed out and began to hear a song that sounded familiar. When they came out of the darkness, they were in a cemetery; they saw shadows on some tombstones started talking to the sound of the song that finally acknowledged, "This is Halloween ".<br>- "Boys and girls of every age..."  
>- "Wouldn't you like to see something strange..."<br>- "Come with us and you will see..."  
>- "This our town of Halloween."<br>- "This is Halloween, this is Halloween..."  
>- "Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."<br>- "This is Halloween..."  
>- "Everybody makes a scene..."<br>- "Trick or treat till the neighbors are gonna die of fright..."  
>- "It's our town, everybody scream!..."<br>- "In this town of Halloween."  
>- "I am the one hiding under your bed,<br>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."  
>- "I am the one hiding under your stairs,<br>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."  
>- "This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!."<br>- "In this town, we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."  
>- "In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."<br>- "Round that corner, man..."  
>- "Hiding in the trash can..."<br>- "Something's waiting now to pounce and make you .. SCREAM!  
>- "This is Halloween!..."<br>- "Red n' black..."  
>- "Slimy green."<br>- "Aren't you scared?"  
>- "Well that's just fine.<br>Say it once, say it twice.  
>Take a chance and roll the dice,<br>Ride with the moon in the dead of night."  
>- "Everybody scream, everybody scream!"<br>- "In this town of Halloween."  
>- "I am the clown with the tear away face, Here in a flash and gone without a trace."<br>- "I am the who when you call who's there?"  
>- "I am the wind blowing through your hair."<br>- "I am the shadow in the moon at night,  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."<br>- "This is Halloween, this is Halloween,  
>Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween."<br>- "Tender lumplings everywhere,  
>Life's no fun without a good scare."<br>- "That's our job..."  
>- "But we're not mean."<br>- "In our town of Halloween."  
>- "In this town, don't we love it now?<br>Everyone's waiting for the next surprise."  
>- "Skelleton Jack might catch you in the background,<br>Scream! Like a banshee make you jump out of your skin! -The town sang while a freaky creature took the right foot of Jack and Jenny.  
>- "This is Halloween, everybody scream!<br>Won't you please make way for a very special guy?." - The crowd sang again as the creature stood up and left the ground.  
>- "Our man Jack,<br>It's king of the pumpkin patch, Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now..."  
>- "This is Halloween, this is Halloween,<br>Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween."  
>- "In this town, we call home,<br>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song"  
>- ", Weeee!"<br>- MOMMY! - Jack Jr. yelled completely terrified.  
>- Jack Jack!, calm down, it's me, it's dad - The horrible creature told him as it returned to normal.<br>- NO, NO, LET ME GO! - The kid responded.  
>- Seek inside yourself, I am your father. - The Pumpkin King replied.<br>- Dad, that was great! - Jenny exclaimed - I've never seen so much horror in just one night!  
>- You're incredible, dad! - Demian added.<br>- Thank you, my children. - Turns to see Jack Jr. - Jack, are you OK now? - Asked to the still terrified Jack Jr.  
>- Y...yeah, I'm fine. -The young boy stammered.<br>- This Halloween was the most horrible in history! - The Mayor shouted very happy. - Now let's all go to the party that will be held at the town hall. - Added pointing the only building in the plaza.  
>- Hey, Jack! Aren't you turning to see your ol' friends? Or is "The Great Pumpkin King" too much proud to do that? - A voice that Jack knew very well asked.<br>Jack turned aroud to see his old friend, Interpol's detective, Sly Cooper.  
>- You, double-faced raccoon! - Exclaimed mockingly - Come here! - He said going to hug his friend.<br>Jack and Sly embraced, because they haven't seen in four long years. While hugging, Jack noticed something metalic in Sly's chest, which missed him. When they finished hugging, Jack saw it was a badge, but not any badge, it said "DETECTIVE" and had written below "SLY COOPER".  
>- So you're detective. Jack said surprised. - Who have ever imagined that you, Sly Cooper, will become one of the best police officers. - Added.<br>- And what about us? We've got important places too. John said McArthey, aka "Master Chief".  
>- This is like a reunion of former students, don't ya think. - Sly admitted.<br>- Yep, did you brought any other surprise? - Jack asked to his friends.  
>- Of course. - Carmelita replied.<br>- Carmelita Montoya Cooper Fox, the head of Interpol... and also my best friend. - Sally said with a touch of mistery.  
>Sally hugged Carmelita (Definitely the difference in heights was less tan the one was with Sly and Jack)<br>-Lemme guess. - Sally spoke after the hug. - You brought your children, didn't you? - She asked pretty sure the answer would be yes.  
>- Yep, Laura, Connor, Oscar, Allyson, get out of wherever you are. - Carmelita ordered to her children.<br>A raccoon, a fox and two red-haired raccoons appeared behind the fountain in the plaza as their mother called them.  
>- Hello, uncles Jack and Sally. - Connor and the Cooper twins said(Jack and Sally are not their uncles by blood, but they are very good friends of their parents).<br>- Hi, godfather. - Laura said hugging Jack.  
>- James' at school, but Lily and Albus could come. - Harry said.<br>- David and Cameron are here too. - John continued.  
>- Ben too. - Luke added.<br>- Jiraiya came too. - Naruto said.  
>- Neither Gohan, nor Goten wanted to come. - Goku said totally calmed.<br>- Your nephews came too, Jack. - Jack's sister in law, Mandy, said.  
>- Nice to see you again, Pumpkin King. - Minnie said politely.<br>- Hi uncle Jack. - Grim Jr. said.  
>- Hi Junior, hi Minnie. - Jack Jr. said.<br>- I see you haven't changed much, my ol' friend. - Laura Cooper said to him.  
>- So you came too, huh? - The little skelleton responded to her.<br>- Didn't you heared my dad, or what? - The little raccoon asked sarcastically.  
>- Stop fighting. - David said.<br>- Let's go to the town hall, there will be the party. - Jack said to everyone.  
>Already in the party, we see a boring Jack Jr., who watched his father and his mother danced with amazing grace.<br>Laura, meanwhile, was gathering her other friends for a kind of secret plan to steal all the food (She is so similar to his father). Soon after, Laura and her group were discovered by Goku. While Jenny began to dance with her father, the people said:  
>- She's so graceful for dancing. - A witch said.<br>- She dance as well as her parents. - Another witch.  
>- Exhibicionist. - Jack Jr. thought.<br>- What are you doing here? You shouldn't be so alone, you wanna dance with me?-Carmelita asked to Jack Jr.  
>- Huh? Oh!, Err, sure, why not, godmother? - The kid responded.<br>While they walked up to the dancefloor, they saw Sly dancing with Ginny and Sally dancing with John.  
>- Just follow my steps, like this, 1, 2 , 3, you see? - Carmelita said to Jack Jr.<br>- You mean... LIKE THIS! - The kid replied, dancing in a crazy and uncontrolled way.  
>All focused their attention on the young, making jumps and spins out of control, and when he passed by her sister said very quietly:<br>- Ha! Take this, Jenny! You just have been... - He managed to say before stambbling with Jenny's foot. - beateeeen! - And he fell in the game "Boobing for pumpkins"(Yes, pumpkins). When he fell his head was pulled away and her sister put it in its place saying:  
>- Forgive me brother, I didn't want you to become the mockery of everyone here. - She said kneeled placing Jack's head in its place.<br>Our friend had a pumpkin in his mouth, so he said somethin' like this:  
>- I'MF FETTINF OUF FOF FERE! - He said really pissed off.<br>People at the party laughed as if they were mad, But someone does is unhinged, Jack got angry, he stood up and slammed his fist at the table in were he was sitting, so hard that he destroyed it.  
>- SHUT THE FUCK UP IMMEDIATELY, OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL! - Jack threatened very angry.<br>The crowd immediately fell silent when they heard Jack's threat.  
>- Calm down, Jack, please. - Sally asked trying to sit Jack . - Can anyone bring us another table, please? - Asked Sally again.<br>Jack sat down again, still angry, and John, with help from Sly took another table with them.  
>- Take it easy Jack, everything will be just fine. - Sly said arming the table he had brought with John.<br>- What may never get along those two, or what? - Jack asked sarcastically to himself.  
>- Give your son a time and his anger will pass. - John replied to Jack.<br>- I have a bad feeling about this. - Sally said quietly.  
>While Jack Jr. left the party, her mother felt that something very bad was about to happen. Meanwhile, Jack Jr. was sitting in the town's fountain cursing (Yes, kids of today).<br>- Stupid Jenny... stupid village... stupid party... stupid Halloween. -He muttered angrily to himself.  
>Just then, he heard a bark. He turned to see what barked and saw that it was Zero, his family's ghost dog.<br>-Hey, Zero! How have you been boy? - Jack Jr. asked petting the dog's head. - So you're alone too, eh? Added. - You wanna play?-Asked to Zero.  
>Zero barked in agreement and the boy took one of his ribs to throw. Zero flew after Jack's bone, and returned with it in its muzzle.<br>- So you're really fast, eh? - Jack Jr. asked challenging. - How about... THIS! He shouted before throwing his rib again but harder.  
>Zero went after the bone again, meanwhile, Demian, Jack's younger brother, had found them.<br>- Little-Jack! - Demian shouted. - Finally I found you! - He said hugging her brother.  
>- Demian! - Jack Jr. responded to the hug. - What are you doing here?-He asked.<br>- I came for you, Dad asked me to take you to the party. - Demian replied.  
>- I will not return if Jenny is still there! It's her fault that all this happened! - Jack yelled angrily.<br>- Come on, it's not her fault, if you haven't... - Demian managed to reply.  
>- Shut up, Demian! - Jack Jr. ordered angrily. - The culprit is Jenny and I will not be thinking the opposite! He added.<br>The Skellington brothers began to insult with nonsense (Ah, kids today, in my time that never would happen) and almost fight. However, they didn't noticed that three little people were watching. These people sneak up on Jack and Demian, and, without noticing, they knocked'em out and put them in a sack. Then, laughing and whispering evilly, took them to the old lair of Oogie Boogie. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Princess receives 2 gifts

TNBH Chapter 2.  
>by ~THEEVILDOER<p>Chapter 2 .- The Princess receives two gifts.<br>Back at the party, Jack left the stage, hit his glass to give it their attention and exclaimed:  
>- Thank you for your attention, the reason for this party, besides celebrating another great Halloween, is none other than the delivery of these powerful objects to my children. He said taking off his eye and lifting with his soul rubber. - The Byaringan and the Soul Rubber the most powerful doujutsu and the most useful weapon. - Everyone clapped when he had finished speaking. - Now, since my sons have gone out for some fresh air. Sally, Jenny, come to the front, please. - Two rag dolls got up and went to Jack. - Sally, do you do the honors? He asked cheerfully.<br>Sally nodded and pulled out an eye from her pocket, she took a piece of his soul rubber and tore it. Her daughter took off her right eye (As her father did moments before), and her mother put the one that she took from her pocket, and the pink and gelatinous mass that she had in her other hand, jumped on all sides to give in Jenny's right wrist.  
>- It's with great honor that I receive these powerful items. - Jenny said, very happy.<br>- The honor is all mine, my dear. - Her mother replied, hugging her.  
>Everyone clapped and Jenny came down from bench. Then everyone returned to what they were doing. Jenny quietly went out behind.<br>Meanwhile, the youngest ones in the group of Laura, Connor and David were discussing.  
>- Enough! I'll give you a beating to teach you to respect your friends! David shouted.<br>- Not if I break your nose before! - Connor answered.  
>- Hey! - John and Sly said stopping their sons - What's happenin' here? - They asked.<br>- Connor and David were going to fight. - Laura answered crossing her arms.  
>- Alright, that's enough. - Sly and John said. - Give me your weapon. - They ordered extending their hands.<br>The kids turned their gaze and they gave their parents what they had on the hands (A pellet rifle and a golden/red cane). Sly and John looked at their children and left with their weapons. Meanwhile, Grim Jr. and his sister, MiniMandy came with Laura and the other Mini-Heroes.  
>- Hey guys, what'cha doing? - Grim Jr. asked amicably.<br>- We watch Connor and David discuss. - Albus replied.  
>- Why such good friends have to go through such difficulties? - Minnie wondered aloud.<br>- What did she say? - Asked Laura.  
>- She said why the heck they're fightin'. - Grim answered Jr.<br>- Ah, well, because Connor made fun of what happened to Jack. Laura said.  
>- Oh, I see. - Grim Jr. said. - To be honest, that same thing happened to me the last year too.<br>- Really? - Albus asked.  
>- Yep - Grim Jr. answered - Do you want me to tell the story?<br>- Please do it. Lily asked.  
>- It all started when... - Grim Jr. began to tell.<br>Meanwhile, in the graveyard, Jenny Skellington was staring at the sky, she regretted having caused the fall of her brother and, though she knew it was not her fault, she blamed herself for it.  
>- I am so sorry to be the source of all of my brother's misfortunes, I hope he can forgive me for that. - The little rag doll said. - (Sigh).Why I can't be like the moon? So graceful, so majestic ... or at least be able to fly and accompany her through the night... - Some sort of tingling appeared on her back. - What's this? It seems like something would like to come out of my back - Jenny expressed aloud.<br>Jack is very farsighted, and when he saw how much useful the "Nergal Demon Powers", he decided to include them in the Byaringan. Now, without Jenny find out that, they were activated for first time by a Skellington. Two wings sprouted in the little girl's back. She was so happy, because her dream of flying was fulfilled. Jenny climb up a tombstone, she jumped and began to beat her wings and immediately began to fly. The little rag doll danced on the graves for a while, until a barking surprised her and make her fell down. Jenny reincorporated sore and upset, she looked up to see who had caused her fall, and it was Zero, her family's ghost dog.  
>- Zero? Why you interrupted me? - Jenny yelled upset. - What have you got here? - He asked, taking an elongated and white object from Zero's muzzle.<br>The girl gasped to discover that it was a rib of Jack Jr., her older brother.  
>- It cannot be! This is one of Jack's ribs! - Jenny cried startled. - You know where is it? Can you take me with him? - Asked alarmed yet.<br>Zero flew away, followed by Jenny, to Oogie Boogie's lair. Meanwhile, in the town square, Laura, Connor, David, Cameron, the Cooper twins, Ben, Jiraiya, Kamina, Albus and Lily were listening to Grim Jr. narrate what had happened to him last year.  
>- ... and that's how I learned to respect Minnie and other things that I don't remember. - Grim Jr. finished.<br>- Wow ... that was really bad. - Connor said. - Wait a moment ... How the heck we come out? - He asked by noting that they were no longer at the party.  
>- We walked as we talked - Laura answered with a toothpick in her muzzle.<br>- Where are Demian, Jack and Jenny? - She asked Connor.  
>- Demonios! - Laura cursed (That's spanish for: "Damn!"[Yes, Laura speaks spanish, she's mexican after all]) - If it happens what happened last year... We'll be done for!<br>- We must find them! - Albus said.  
>- Great ... Now I have to work with children, because James and Jack aren't here. - Laura said crossing her arms.<br>- Shut up, Laura! - Ordered Connor.  
>Laura was surprised that his younger brother had shouted, but he knew exactly why he did it.<br>(Flashback)  
>Carmelita had gone to visit Sally, had taken Connor, Laura the Cooper and the twins with her to visit Halloween Town. Laura was then four years, Connor was three, and Oscar and Allyson were one year old. She already knew Jack and got along very well with him, however, her brothers did not know Jenny or Demian. Carmelita was chatting with Sally while carrying her twin children, Laura and Jack were playing in the living room and Connor was standing next to his mother, afraid of everything around him.<br>- Hi, what's your name, little fox? - A voice asked sweetly.  
>Connor turned to see who had spoken, thinking it would be a horror. However, behind him was a rag doll, more or less his age, which was smiling. Connor thought the girl was very pretty, so he blushed a little and said:<br>- My ... My name is C. .. Connor. The little fox stammered.  
>- My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny. - The little girl answered with a grin.<br>Connor stayed with a strange feeling, he felt like butterflies in his stomach and a rare joy every time he heard Jenny's voice. Laura was watching as Jenny and Connor began to know each other. Just one look at her brother was enough to realize that he had fallen in love with the younger sister of Jack Jr.  
>(Okay, enough flashbacks for now)<br>- Laura. - David said. - Are you okay? - He asked.  
>- Qu ? - Laura muttered (That's spanish for: "What?") - Oh yeah, I'm fine, just a little distracted, that's all.<br>- Stop getting distracting! - Connor ordered - We need to find Jenny, Demian and Jack!  
>- He's right. - Grim Jr. said. - No time to lose.<br>- I think I know where they are. Laura said.  
>- Yes, Oogie Boogie's hideout. - Jiraiya snapped.<br>- Follow us. - Grim Jr. indicated. - We've been there too. - He said.  
>The Mini-Heroes ran to the graveyard to find their friends, not knowing that later that night they would have to travel to other worlds and fight for their lives to save the universe. <p>


	4. Chapter 3 The nightmare begins

TNBH Chapter 3.  
>by ~THEEVILDOER<p>Chapter 3 .- The nightmare begins. Jack and Demian were in trouble, some figures had kidnapped them and brought them to a place where Jack had died and risen with James, Jiraiya and Laura. - I should've known that you'll never give up! - Jack Jr. shouted from inside the bag - Get out of here, Lock, Shock and Barrel, or else...!<br>- Or else what, "Little-Jack"? - Lock asked defiantly. - Or my friends will beat you again! - Jack threatened. - Hahaha! Do not you have better threats? - Shock asked sarcastically. - Your friends don't scare us. Barrel finished. - I hope you change your minds and release our friends, or this is gonna get get very ugly - Laura said pointing Lock with her cane. - Laura! What are you guys doing here? - Demian asked from inside the bag. - Normally people say "thank you" when someone saves you from being killed. - Albus replied. - You and your brother James were never a match for me! - Shock exclaimed, drawing her wand. - DON'T YOU DARE TO COMPARE ME WITH JAMES! - Albus demanded - James is a fool and I'm better than him! - Draws his wand (Yeah, I hope you don t mind about I gave the Potter siblings their wands a little earlier). - Expelliarmus! - Shouted sending Shock's wand flying away. - Take this, wizard brat! - Barrel said, throwing peebles to Albus with his slingshot. - I don't think so! - Jiraiya shouted, throwing an explosive seal to Barrel. Barrel was thrown against a tombstone and dropped the bag containing our heroes. Demian Jr. and Jack took the opportunity and escaped. To their misfortune, Oogie was there. - Well, well, well what have we here? The Mini-Heroes huh? It can't be better! - Oogie mocked. - Drat! - Laura groaned. - Easy, we can beat him. - Jack said to Laura. - Oh, really? - Oogie asked sarcastically. - What makes you believe that? - He asked. - When we fought you for first time, we were 6 years old, now we're 10 and we're more too. - Jack Jr. answered. - Yes, but as far as I know ... None of you have powers! - Oogie said before laughing maniacally. Laura, Jack, and all others were prepared to fight Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. Lock was going to fight with Connor, but Laura stopped him. - No lo creo, you fight against me. (That was spanish for: I don't think so).  
>- I've already beaten you before, Cooper; you're no match for me! - answered Lock. After completing his sentence, Lock lunged Laura and the two began to fight, Laura with her bluesliver cane, and Lock with his toilet plunger. On the other hand, Barrel faced Kamina, and Lily fought with Shock. Connor, David Cameron, Demian, Albus, Jiraiya and Jack faced Oogie, but he was very strong. When I was about to hit hard at Jack, a bullet pierced his "hand". Oogie screamed in pain and turned to see his attacker, who turned out to be none other than Jenny Skellington. - Stay away immediately my brothers and friends, or prepare to suffer! - Jenny threatened with a 9mm pistol in his hand. - You and your pocket lighter don't scare me, rag doll! - Oogie answered. - Maybe if I change my weapon change your mind? - Jenny said transforming her 9mm into a M90 shotgun. Jenny Oogie started to shoot right and left. Meanwhile, the Mini-Heroes were struggling with Lock, Shock and Barrel. A few minutes later, Lily was able to beat Shock, Kamina defeated Barrel, Laura overwhelmed Lock, and to everyone's surprise, Jenny had cornered Oogie. - Oh, please don't hurt me! - Oogie prayed. - I did not mean to hurt anyone! - Added, as Jenny neared the shotgun's cannon. - You're pathetic! - Jenny told him. - Kill you will mean a dishonor to my family, I'll let you live with the dishonor of been beaten by a nine-years-old girl. - Added leaving aiming him with her shotgun. Jenny still had his wings as he headed out with other friends and siblings. Jack could not be more upset because her sister and had his powers and he does not. - You are fabulous, Jenny! - Connor compliment her. Jenny seemed to ignore him, since she only saw Jack to ask: - Are you okay? - I was fine without you! - Jack answered him rudely. - All you do is let me look ridiculous to everyone! Added. - You're an exhibitionist, silly and idiotic! - He finished. - Regret of what you said, or I'll make you do it! - Connor threatened furious. - You don't scare me, Connor! - Jack replied. - Then I will change that! - Connor shouted while lunging against Jack. Jack and Connor began to fight until they hear a full roar. As the children fought, Oogie activated its most deadly trap. To the misfortune of Grim Jr. and Minnie instantly recognized that trap, a robot that, despite to the resemblance, it is no creation of the father of Jack Jr., Jenny and Demian. This monstrous machine had been destroyed a year ago, but has been rebuilt with the Clockwerk parts and is more deadly and powerful than before. Laura, Connor, Oscar, Allyson, Grim Jr. and Minnie felt chills when they saw that machine. - CLOCKWERK! - Laura screamed in terror. - PUMPKIN-NATOR! - Minnie screamed in terror. - BOTH! - Connor and Grim Jr. corrected. The terrible, Clockwerk-nator roared, making everyone tremble. In the town everyone was still at the party, and all was well until a deafening roar startled everyone. The villagers fled into hiding. Jack and Sly drew their weapons and said over the intercom:  
>- Bentley! Can you read me! - Sly said. - Yes, what hap... ? - Bentley managed to say. - No time! - Jack interrupted - Call all to come to the town immediately! - Ordered. - Sure, but why? - Asked Bentley. - No time, just do what I told you! Over and out. - Jack and Sly rudely replied in unison.<br>- What was it that roared? - Sally asked pulling her soul rubber out. - Clockwerk. - Sly answered. - The Pumpkin-Nator. - Grim answered. - No, both. - Jack corrected. - WHAT? - All the heroes shouted. - I was a fool when I decided not to destroy parts of the Pumpkin-Nator, but... Where did Oogie get the Clockwerk parts? - Jack thought in loud.  
>- I thought I had the original parts. - Sly answered. - We'll find out later, let's go! John said loading his assault rifle. The 7 Heroes ran as fast as they could to the town's graveyard. Meanwhile at the cemetery, the children froze due to the panic they had. Big mistake, because Jenny could have easily avoided the clutches that grabbed her, and uprooted her wings, her right arm and her left leg. Lock, Shock and Barrel were feeling sick due to the horrible spectacle; Lily, Kamina, Laura, Cameron and Allyson wept when they saw their poor friend being treated so bad; Oscar, David, Albus, Ben and Jiraiya covered their eyes with their hands to avoid having to see a show so horrendous, sadistic and creepy; but Jack, Demian and Connor took the worst, they couldn't stand up anymore and fell to their knees, weeping bitterly. At that moment, Jack and Sally fell to the ground, feeling a pain like never before in the chest. Sly and Carmelita noticed and worried.<br>- Are you Ok? - Asked Sly. - What happened? - Asked Carmelita. - (Pantings) I... don't... know. - Jack answered. - I felt as if my heart were breaking apart. - Sally explained, rubbing his chest.  
>- BYARINGAN! - Jack said, turning back to run, only to stop right away and got down to his knees. - No. .. no, no, no, no ... NO! - Jack was saying. - Byaringan! - Sally said, just before doing the same as Jack. - I could recognize that kind look anywhere, let's go! John snapped, very aware of what had happened. <p>


	5. Chapter 4 Lights, camera destruction?

TNBH Chapter 4.  
>by ~THEEVILDOER<p>Chapter 4 .- Lights, camera ... Destruction? Jenny Skellington, the only daughter of Jack Skellington and Sally, was bleeding out. Connor, Demian and Jack felt useless because they couldn't do anything to save her. Meanwhile, Laura and her band became enraged and attacked the robot with everything at their disposal. - Jenny! - Jack Jr. shouted rushing to see her, literally shattered, younger sister. Jack, Connor and Demian came extremely sad to where the rests of Jenny were. They couldn't believe a girl so lively, beautiful, caring and loving was dying the most painful way. And it was all Jack Jr's fault.<br>- LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, JACK! - Connor yelled extremely angry - THIS IS YOUR FAULT! - He reminded to Jack, causing him to cry even more bitterly.  
>Jack was heartbroken, he begged forgiveness on his knees to his sister as he cried inconsolably. Demian, on the other hand, wasn't better, he was the most attached to Jenny. Connor complained all Jack had done and he said him tat he was a murderer. However, his anger was caused by the love he had for Jenny. - Please don't die, Jenny! - Jack prayed with tears in his eyes - I beg you to forgive me! I didn't want to cause you this pain! I'm an idiot, I AM THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN HISTORY! - Jack cursed to himself. Jenny could not hold back her tears anymore, to die with the three people she loved the most crying about her pain was not exactly something she wanted. But she knew that her hour had come, but before she had to do one last thing. Without warning, she tore her right eye, making the bleeding worse. Jenny put her eye on Jack's right eye socket with love, as he asked "Why did you do that?". Then, with her only arm also pulled her other eye and gave it to Demian, causing his blood stained everyone around. Then as she could, she crawled where her right arm was. Connor and Jack tried to stop her, but amazingly they couldn't. Jenny took her soul rubber and tore it from her arm. Then she divided it in two and gave the halves to Jack and Demian. - I'm... sor...sorry... I ... can't... give ... you ... some...thing... too ...C...Connor - Jenny said with all the strength she had left. - Don't talk, save your energy - I asked Connor. - (Forced laughter) I won't need anymore, my time has came, I'm really sorry having to leave - Jenny said breathlessly, literally, she died when she finished her phrase (THEEVILDOER says: Note that writing is not an easy or quick work, so use your imagination and choppy for yourself Jenny's phrase). - JENNY! - Jack Skellington yelled (Yes, her father). Oogie saw his brother and arch-nemesis, he smiled mischievously and shouted: - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THE MIGHTY PUMPKIN KING'S DAUGHTER! - Oogie shouted mocking of Jack, while pointing to Jenny - She is so broken... LITERALLY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>- YOU'RE DEAD FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, BASTARD! - Jack roared, out of their boxes - I'LL DESTROY YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! - Added mad as never before, giving Oogie a kick in the face. Jack attacked Oogie with no mercy. When Sally arrived at the scene, she saw Oogie. That made her angry and her Shakugan appeared (THE EVILDOER says: The Shakugan is the dark part of Byaringan, we could say that is the evil spirit of Madara Uchiha [The Byaringan is the fusion of Neji Hyuuga's Byakugan, who gave it to Jack, and Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which Jack snatched from him before murder him]). After the black and broken heart aparition in Sally's right eye, she joined her husband and savagely attacked Oogie. - I'LL KILL YOU, STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! - Sally howled (THE EVILDOER says: Yes, everyone in this series use bad words when they are really angry, or just to insult someone for no reason [Sorry, but it gives more action to a story]).  
>- Jack, Sally, don't! - Sly yelled. - We've got bigger troubles at hand! - He added pointing their children - Stop fightin' or I'll make you stop!<br>Jack and Sally keep attaking Oogie, but they weren't trying to kill him, they were just making him suffer. Meanwhile, Jack Jr. and Demian were crying incontrollably; just then, without advicing, their sister's dead body wrapped them and send them to a very dark place. Jack and Demian fell to the hard and dark ground, or something like that, they had no idea where the hell they were.  
>- Hello? Anyone? - Jack said to the darkness.<br>- Ah! You're there, I thought you will never appear 'round here - A voice responded.  
>Demian gasped when he heared the voice and began to run away as fast as he could. Jack tried to stop him, but unfortunately, Demian was faster than him. To his fortune, a shadow grabbed Demian from his arm.<br>- Calm down, we're not going to hurt you two. - The shadow grabbing Demian said calmly.  
>Demian struggled trying to free himself, but he couldn't. Another shadow came out, it sighed and said:<br>- He's not going to relax, isn't he?  
>- Who are you? - Jack Jr. asked to the shadows.<br>Suddenly, the shadows revealed themselves, one was wearing a black suit and had black skin. The second was a boy with black long hair, wearing a white cloak and he had white eyes. The third was another human, he had black short hair, just one eye and was wearing a dark cloak. When Jack saw them, he knew exactly who they were.  
>- Neji Hyuuga? Nergal?<br>Neji and Nergal nodded while smiling, then he turned pretty fast to the other black haired man, who was holding his brother.  
>- Let my brother go, Madara! - Jack demanded.<br>Madara chuckled evilly and left Demian go with his brother.  
>- You're just like your father, he and you are so demanding, it doesn't matter with who you are, you're the same. Madara said while he walk towards Jack Jr. And his brother.<br>- Get away you idiot, or I'll kill you! - Jack threatened.  
>- Better you don't do that, or everyone here will die. - Neji warned.<br>- WHAT? - Demian yelled terrified.  
>- Now we are in Jenny's Byaringan, if you kill Madara, Neji or me, this place will be done for - Nergal explained.<br>- We're where? - Jack asked with disbelief.  
>- On your sister's gift for you two, imbecil - Madara rudely responded.<br>- Shut up, Madara - Neji asked - As we were saying, this place is the Byaringan, and wer are just clones of the real Neji, Nergal and Madara - He explained.  
>- Clones? - Demian asked.<br>- They're copies of the real ones, Demian - Jack answered.  
>- That's right, we're just a "copy" from the real ones, I suppose you have heard something about us, at least. - Nergal guessed.<br>- Yes, my father told me that Neji were one of his friends, 'til an asshole called Madara killed him, then Neji gifted his Byakugan to my dad... - Jack was interrupted abruptly.  
>- Yes and your idiotic father couldn't dominate his evil side and he snatched my Mangekyo Sharingan before kill me! - Madara replied in his defense,<br>- Because you deserved it! - Demian yelled angrily.  
>- Shut up, your father is nothing but a murderer worst than me - Madara said - I can't believe how is that the people can call him a "Hero", being nothing but a killer! - Added very angry.<br>- My dad's not a killer, unlike you! - Demian shouted angrier than Madara.  
>- Both of you shut up already! - Nergal yelled, louder than Madara or Demian.<br>- We got something very important to say and you're acting like a child, Madara! - Neji reproached Madara - Stop yelling to those kids and began to explain now! - Ordered very angry.  
>- As you wish - Madara said frustated - But you're not my boss, Hyuuga - Added staring evilly to Neji - This thing contains all, or at leats a part, of our powers - Madara started.<br>- Here's the deal, your sister gave her Byaringan, didn't she, Jack? - Nergal asked.  
>- Yes (Sigh) Yes she did - Jack sadly responded.<br>- Well, doing that, she gave you her powers - Neji said with a grin.  
>- SHE DID WHAT? - Jack yelled.<br>- Are you muffled or something? - Madara asked sarcastically.  
>- Madara! - Nergal and Neji yelled.<br>- He asked for it - Madara excused himself - It's not my fault if he can't understand what we say - Added.  
>- I can understand, you idiotic excuse for a renegade ninja! - Jack insulted Madara.<br>- THAT'S IT! - Madara shouted angrily lunging against Jack.  
>Neji and Nergal stopped Madara and hit him hard in the stomach. Madara moaned in pain and fell to his knees. Jack and Demian chuckled evilly in satisfaction when they saw this, but their smile go away when Nergal and Neji stared angrily to him.<br>- Stop being evil and pay attention! - Nergal ordered to the Skellington brothers.  
>- This can only happen if the person accepts the gift, and if the person wants to give their powers - Neji continued explaining.<br>- No, you're wrong, that can happen too if there's an idiot like Jack Skellington who snatch your doujutsu before kill you - Madara interrupted again.  
>- I don't care of what this thing do, if you know how to save Jenny just tell me and let me go to do it! - Demian begged.<br>- You both know what you have to do... - Neji responded.  
>- We don't know! - Jack interrupted.<br>- Then just rise again... - Nergal said.  
>- And fulfill your destiny! - Madara finished.<br>Jack and Demian were no longer at their mind world, they were back at the real world but not as they always were, now they are Nergal Demons with their Byaringan activated. Laura and her gang were still fighting the Clockwerk-nator when they felt a evil presence, to their confussion, they knew who's were the owners of that energy. The children turned and they saw Jack and Demian standing alongside with Jenny's soul. In just a second, both of them draw out their soul rubber swords and just two seconds after, they destroyed the Clockwerk-nator. In the right second the Clockwerk-nator was destroyed, Jack and Sally turned to see their sons. To their misfortune, their hearts were taken by evil, and they were going to attack Oogie.  
>- Now you'll pay for every second she suffered, I'll make you beg me to kill you to stop the pain, but I won't stop 'til you be dead! - The Skellington brothers shouted to Oogie, with a voice so cold-blooded taht even Jack (The King) felt fear.<br>- Stop, you must never have let the evil take your heart. - Jack said to the boys.  
>- Look who's talkin' 'bout "Letting the evil take your heart" now! - Sly yelled to Jack.<br>- He deserve to feel what hell is really like, and I will be the one to show him that! - Jack (The Prince) and Demian replied to their father.  
>- Your father and I already did that. - Sally responded to her children.<br>- They are right, stop now when you still can!... Huh? - Laura said before a very shiny light appeared in the graveyard.  
>A shiny and blinding light appeared with an angel inside it. It was something that just happened twice in Halloween Town, the first was whe Kasius Skellington (THE EVILDOER says: He is Jack's father, like the third or fourth Pumpkin King, I don't remember very well were the heck I placed his reign [Note that Kasius it's just and purely fictional created by me and my twisted mind]) what was like 2 hundred years ago. The second was just a year ago, when Minnie died. Now was happening again, only that the angel was coming for Jenny Skellington (Two Skellingtons in Heaven, very sad and happy to the same time).<br>- Here I am again, in this pit of greed, wrath, lust, sloth and other sins, just this time, this soul is the purest I've ever seen, God will be very pleased to have in Heaven - The angel said carrying Jenny in his arms.  
>- Let go of her now, or I'll make your life a hell! - Demian treatened the angel with his sword.<br>- If you really think you can beat an archangel, then try it. - The angel challenged Demian.  
>- YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALIN' WITH, IDIOT! - Demian yelled.<br>- The same I say, little brat - Archangel responded.  
>- DEMIAN STOP RIGHT NOW! - Jack (The King) ordered shouting.<br>Too late, Demian fell into Archangel's trap. He stabbed his sword in Demian's stomach. Now the Pumpkin Kings were losing another child, in the same night. Jack felt the rage invaded him again, only this time, he was ten time more mad than before.  
>- MICHAEL! - Jack yelled - I ALWAYS RESPECTED ANGELS AND THINGS LIKE THAT, BUT THIS IS THE DROP THAT BROKE THE CAMEL! - He yelled out of his boxes again.<br>- Your son should have been more carful with his words, that's what happen when you are stupid enough to fight an Archangel - Michael replied.  
>- AND YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN A BIT MORE INTELLIGENT BEFORE EVEN TREATEN MY YOUNGEST CHILD! - Jack responded - NOW I'LL KILL YOU STUPID ARCHANGEL BASTARD! - Jack yelled once again, lunging against Michael.<br>Jack and Michael fought fiercely, while the others were trying to save Demian. Jack hurted Michael and that gave him some advantage, but Michael hit Jack in the stomach and then he punch him again. Jack groaned but stand on his ground and re-attacked Michael. Jack hit Michael in the face and kicked him in the chest.  
>- Hmhmhmhmhm - Jack laughed mockingly - I thought you will be a bit more a challenge, but you are weak, you can't even toch me again - He added very confident on what he was saying.<br>- Maybe I'll be weak, but you are an indiot, you don't know the difference between the Real Heroism and what you call "Heroism" - Michael responded - You and your friends are nothing but thieves, murderers, traitors and sinners, just think on you and the people who blindly believe that you are heroes makes me sick. - Added comtemptuosly.  
>- YOU ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD! - Jack yelled to Michael.<br>Suddenly, another blinding light appeared in front of Jack, stopping him. When everything went back to normal, Michael have taken Jenny and Demian was dying.  
>- Please, please, God why? Why something like this had to happen? -Sally yelled to the sky.<br>- Plea...se, mom... don't... do that... it jus...just makes me feel wor...worse - Demian pleaded.  
>- No, this can't be happening! - Jack Jr. (THE EVILDOER says: It's for your comfort, I'll stop naming them "King" and "Prince") shouted.<br>- Jack... please... take... care... of mom... and... da...d -Demian asked with his last breath.  
>The Skellington family was completely devastated, they lost two childs in the same night. Jack just felt to his knees and wept bitterly. He couldn't believe that he will be living another nightmare in Halloween. The others knew that there was nothing they could do to help Jack, they knew all the horrible tings he faced in past Halloweens. Like the death of his niece, Minnie; the kidnap of Jack Jr. in the very night of his birth; the death of his father... Sly knew exactly how Jack was feeling. The same thing with Laura and Jack Jr., they were best friends since they met for first time when they were babies. Laura didn't know what she could say to him to cheer him up. Unfortunetely, the Nergal powers are very dangerous when you don't know how to keep them under control.<br>- Our master is gone! - A voice said.  
>- Yes, now there's nobody that can stop us! - Said another voice.<br>- But we got a new master, how about if we give him a welcoming present? - Said a third voice.  
>- You're right, his body it's too fragile yet, a new one should be enough - The first voice replied.<br>- How about this one? - Said the second voice - It looks like it's very resilient, after all, these things are the Clockwerk parts. - Added while some tentacles grabbed the Clockwerk-nator rests, Demian and Jenny's bodies, and attached Jack Jr. to them.  
>Again, the Clockwerk-nator raised and this time it was ten times more deadly, dangerous and now it had the best weapons in the whole universe, the Byaringan and the Soul Rubber. Jack stood up and watched terrified while his son and Demian's corpse were melting to the robot. Everyone felt shivers when the creature stood up, they knew that they will need help if they only thought on defeat that thing.<br>- Now, who's first? - The creature said. - I've heard the souls tastes like chicken - Added with a cold-blooded voice, inspiring the terror in everyone.  
>Everyone got prepared for combat at the instant they heard the beast phrase. Meanwhile, very far away from Halloween Town, a man was watching all this through a pocket watch, or something like that.<br>- Hum... It looks like I'm late again, I really need to schedule all my stuff - The man said, while he disappeared in some kind of portal. 


	6. Chapter 5 MiniHeroes to the rescue

TNBH Chapter 5.  
>by ~THEEVILDOER<p>Chapter 5 .- 7 (Mini) Heroes to the rescue.<br>Now everything was very bad, Jack Jr. had been fused to the Clockwerk-nator's body and created a creature that seemed unstoppable.  
>- NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW! - Roared the beast before laughing maniacally.<br>- Don't be so sure! - Jack replied.  
>Jack jumped over the beast (THE EVILDOER says: Wow, no one but him could have done it) and kicked him hard enough to knock it down (THE EVILDOER says: O.O). Then he stood up over it and yelled to all:<br>- Everyone, go away from here! -Jack ordered - And when I say everyone, I mean it literally! - He explained.  
>- I will not work with Oogie! - Sly replied.<br>- No time for rivalries, now we are all a team! - Jack shouted back.  
>- You did not ...! - Oogie shouted before being interrupted.<br>- I spared your life and returned you your powers, your life belongs to me now, even if you're my brother! - Jack shouted angrily.  
>- YOU DID WHAT? - Everyone shouted.<br>- I'll explain later, get away before this thing stood up again! - Jack ordered.  
>The Heroes returned posthaste to the town, where was unexpectedly the whole organization.<br>- Why do you call us so late and ...? - Han reached to complain - Prepare a site around the town! - Sly interrupted - I want the Scarabs and AT-AT's but now! - He ordered to the soldiers there.  
>- Yes, sir! - Answered the soldiers.<br>- What is it? What is happening? - Bentley asked shocked.  
>- Better just get ready for what comes, you don't wanna know - John replied.<br>Meanwhile at the cemetery, the monstrous creature rose again as if nothing had happened to it.  
>- Darn it! Certainly you are more hardheaded than Sly - Jack said in a tone of sarcasm.<br>- AND YOU ARE MORE STUPID THAN OOGIE BOOGIE! - The creature said.  
>- That's not you, Jack, respond! - Laura begged.<br>Jack Sr. turned around to confirm what he had not believed, Laura and the Mini-Heroes had stayed in the cemetery.  
>- Laura! - Jack screamed terrified - I told you to go away! - He changed of semblant very fast, don'cha think?<br>- Little-Jack need us! - Al snapped.  
>- I don't care! - Jack replied - Get out fast while I distract that thing! - Jack said snapping his fingers.<br>- NO! - The children answered together.  
>- THEN DIE! - The Clockwerk-Jack Jr.-Nergal-nator (or something like that), lifting his foot to crush the children.<br>The children thought that it was their end. They closed their eyes and courageously agreed that their time had come. Just before the monster crush them, Jack managed to stop the beast using just his mere force. He struggled to prevent the kids from being crushed, while he said:  
>- LEAVE NOW!<br>The Mini-Heroes shook their heads to accommodate their ideas back and nodded before running off. Jack struggled a little and knocked down the beast. Then he ran after the children and teleports them to the town.  
>Meanwhile, in Bellwood, a man with a white and black shirt, millitar green pants and a strange watch, along with his cousin, a sorceress wearing a red blouse, black skirt, tights and shoes, his friend, a mechanic (Obviously wearing a mechanic outfit, with oil stains and all), and the man who moments before was seeing problems in the town.<br>- ... That's why I need your help - Finished the man in the lab coat.  
>- Halloween Town? Really exists? - The mechanical asked with disbelief.<br>- Kevin, we've been there before, remember? - The sorceress said.  
>- So ... if we don't accompany you... everything's going to hell? - The guy with the strange watch said.<br>- Ben! - The sorceress scolded him.  
>- Sorry, Gwen, but I couldn't found another word - Ben apologized.<br>- Just follow me, we have to gather other people - The man in the lab coat said.  
>- Who else, Paradox? - Kevin asked.<br>- You'll see - Paradox replied, opening another portal.  
>Across the portal, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Paradox were at Stark Industries, to be precise in the very office of Tony Stark, the owner of the industries. To the surprise of this last one, when the four appeared, he jumped and tried to go to don his Iron Man armor.<br>- Calm down please, Mr. Stark - Paradox asked.  
>- What the hell are you doing here? I demand an answer - Tony demanded.<br>- You shut up and come with us if you want answers - Kevin rudely answered him.  
>- Kevin! - Gwen reproached him.<br>- Time is short, we have to go for two else - Paradox said, taking everyone.  
>Far away in Metropolis, Clark Kent was the last in the office of the Daily Planet. Suddenly, when he intended to leave the building, Paradox, Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Tony, wearing his V-06 armor, appeared before him, making him jump in surprise.<br>- I am sorry to have took you by surprise, Mr. Kent, but must you come with us and quickly - Paradox said, before taking everyone again.  
>In another place called Amity Park, the young Danny Fenton was on his way back home when he was intercepted by six people halfway. Danny was not surprised by what happened, because he is used to strange things from fighting ghosts.<br>- Hey Danny, long time no see - Ben said amicably.  
>- Ben, what the hell are you doing here? - Danny asked pointing to the other five people behind Ben.<br>- We explain later, Fenton, now come with us - Kevin said.  
>Danny nodded and disappeared along with the others.<br>Back in the town, Jack had been teleported, along with the Mini-Heroes, above the hall, when suddenly six figures almost took him off balance. When he managed to restore his equilibrium, he noted that he knew the figures.  
>- What the hell you came to do 'round here? - Jack asked, frowning - You are not allowed to be here, Stark, Kent - He added staring at Tony and Clark.<br>- They must be here, otherwise, the whole universe shall perish - Paradox explained.  
>- And where is this "Serious Threat" that even you can't stop? - Tony asked sarcastically.<br>Jack was going to insult him, when a Mon Calamari cruiser appeared in the airspace of the town.  
>- I think you're an idiot if you don't notice the cruiser over us - Omnitrix before muttering to himself - But you're an idiot all the time, even if you note it.<br>- Come on!No time to lose! - Ben said activating his Omnitrix.  
>Tony, Clark and Danny began to fly, Kevin absorbed the ground and covered up himself with rock Gwen took out her book of spells, and Ben became Swamp Fire.<br>- What will you do with the kids, Skellington? - Clark asked.  
>- I'll send them to the cruiser, there they will be ... - Jack managed to replicate.<br>- No, they must be with you wherever you go for tonight - Paradox argumented.  
>- The kids will go and endpoint - Jack said.<br>- If you want to save the universe, you'll do what I'm telling you to do, since I know many more things that you - Paradox replied.  
>Jack cursed under his breath and nodded. Tony and Clark laughed in satisfaction at seeing Jack defeated, because they thought they would never see him like that. Then Paradox, Kevin, Gwen, Ben and Danny threw them a reproachful glance until they shut up.<br>- We must defeat this thing, but how? - Jack questiones, placing his hand on his chin.  
>- Destroy it is a good choice - Tony thought foolishly.<br>The Mini-Heroes and Jack threw him cold glance, before Laura told him:  
>- Se or, usted es un aut ntico pendejo, la bestia es mi mejor amigo, y si se atreve a lastimarlo, aunque s lo sea un poco, me las pagar ! - Laura threatened with her cane, before blushing for what she had said (THEEVILDOER says: That's spanish for.- Sir, you're an authentic asshole, and if you even dare to scratch him, I'll make you pay!) - I'm sorry godfatherdid not want to use absurdities - Laura apologized, with her head down.<br>- You know ... Sly and Carmelita would approve what you said, so if you want to insult those idiots (Points to Tony and Clark) You can do it, I will not rebuke you or tell your parents, after all, I think they are idiots too - Jack said with a cunning smile (THEEVILDOER says: Yes, he knows how to speak spanish and other languages).  
>Tony and Clark screeched their teeth as they watched in anger at Jack, then Paradox cleared his throat for all to pay him attention and be able to say:<br>- Jack, I know what happened earlier and... - Paradox managed to say.  
>- Trust me that to find something you don't know is a task that only God can make - Jack let out while he folded his arms and leaned against a wall.<br>- If you stop interrupting me, I do not bother, eh - Paradox said, frowning - Now, my plan is simple, Daniel, Ben, Tony and Clark have to knock out that thing and we went in and rescue your son - He explained his plan.  
>- Ok, yes I like that plan - Tony said with a smile.<br>- I'l repeat what I said, if you mr. Stark dare to even scratch my friend, I'll kill you, understood? - Laura threatened him again, but angrier.  
>- Not to mention what I'll do to you if you try to go too clever - Jack added in a threaten tone.<br>- Only use your maximum attack, at this time that thing should have enough power to survive them - Paradox assumed.  
>Jack glared at Tony and Clark, as if to saying "Go too clever, and you are dead." Ben noticed this and took Jack's shoulder. Jack turned to face him and changed his look to one of sadness, as imaginning what if Ben, Tony Clark and Danny came to use more power than necessary. Danny came over and did the same than Ben, before saying:<br>- Relax, you know that we will not kill him - He said trying to comfort him.  
>- I trust in you and Ben, but not Tony and Clark, they don't know how to control their powers - Jack replied.<br>- Stop worrying, that creature has twice the stamina that you got - Paradox said.  
>- He is still my son, if you had sons you would know why the hell am I worried - Jack replied sadly.<br>- We're late, I really need an schedule - Paradox said moving Tony, Clark, Danny, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Jack, Laura, Al, Jiraiya, Cameron and Ben Skywalker to where the organization 7 Heroes and his army were.  
>When they appeared, some soldiers gasped in surprise, but remained at his post. Then Sly, John, Luke, Goku and Naruto came running for some reason. Jack was about to ask what had happened, when Sly cut him off.<br>- The beast is coming! - Sly shrieked - We tried to stop it with a small battalion of ODST's and 1st class soldiers, but we only made it stronger! - Added telling what had happened.  
>- Are you retarded or what, ringtail! - Kevin insulted him - That thing eats souls! - Kevin snapped.<br>- You don't speak, Levin! - Sly replied furious - You still pursued by the Interpol, and 7 Heroes and the Senate doesn't recognize you as a hero! - He reminded him.  
>- ENOUGH! - Jack and Ben(Tennyson) shouted - Everyone here are on the same damn team, for God's sake! So start getting along or get out of here and fight somewhere else! - They added looking angrily to Sly and Kevin.<br>- MENACE APPROACHING! - A soldier shouted.  
>All the other soldiers ran to the barricades that had been placed at the entrances to the town and prepared to try to repel the beast. Some Pelicans brought the heavy Scorpions and the useful Warthogs, while the launchers brought the T2-B and T4-B tanks, plus some other light vehicles. The other members of 7 Heroes were running to lead the defense of the town, when they got notice to Tony Clark, Ben, Danny, Kevin, Gwen, Jack and the kids, however they continued running.<br>- Prepare to stop the advance of the beast! - General Jack ordered(THEEVILDOER says: Yes, Jack is Supreme General in 7 Heroes, he gets its rank in "The Nightmare Before Doomsday", the story that begins my crossovers, coming soon) - Someone ask for reinforcements and call the Pillar of Autumn II! We'll need its cannon to keep that thing away! - Ordered again.  
>- I figured you'd say, so the Autumn is coming and comes loaded with reinforcements, it will be here in ten minutes - Bentley adviced.<br>- Fine, Ben, Danny, idiots, come with me ...! - Jack said before being interrupted by Paradox, again.  
>- I told you that the children must be with you! - Paradox reminded him.<br>- They are not going! - Carmelita said firmly.  
>- Do you want the universe survive or not! - Paradox asked sarcastically.<br>- Let them go, they will be safe with me - Jack assured.  
>- But ... - Sly replied.<br>- Just make me case! Remember that there's no guy that can defeat me yet! - Jack reassured.  
>- I can beat you! - Oogie, Tony and Clark shouted.<br>- Yes why not, move your useless asses and knock out the beast! - Jack ordered.  
>- Gladly - All three replied.<br>- Try to go too clever, Oogie and you're dead! Only the idiots will do it! - Jack threatened Oogie - Soldiers!All keep an eye on Oogie! If he does something against us, you're allowed to kill him - He said.  
>- Sir, yes sir! - The soldiers answered.<br>Oogie growled, while Danny, Ben, Tony, Clark, Jack, the Mini-Heroes and Paradox started running to the cemetery.  
>- Please God, that we can rescue Jack, and we can save Jenny and Demian! - Laura prayed in his mind.<br>- Daniel, Ben, Mr. Stark, Mr. Kent, now! - Paradox ordered.  
>Instantly, Swamp Fire became its supreme form and formed a gigantic ball of fire and ice, Danny flew to a good height and prepared his ghostly howl, Tony (aka Iron Man) charged his uni-beam, and Clark did same with his heat vision. A few seconds later, the four launched their attacks, knocking out the beast. Then Jack, the Mini-Heroes and Paradox jumped into the mouth of the beast, literally.<br>- Hold on, Jack! We're comming! - The leader of the Mini-Heroes, Laura Cooper, said. 


	7. Chapter 6 The shortest chapter

TNBH chapter 6.  
>by ~THEEVILDOER<p>Chapter 6 .- The shortest chapter.<br>Jack, Paradox and the Mini-Heroes were in darkness, no one could see anything but themselves and the others. On the other hand, at least it was not cold or was an imminent threat of death as outside.  
>- Wow - Jack said confused - This reminds me the Dimension of Nothingness - Added looking everywhere.<br>- Certainly is similar, yes - A voice said, which Jack instantly recognized.  
>- But this place has more life in one square inch than the Dimension of Nothingness in its entirety - Added another voice, which Jack also recognized.<br>Jack and the kids quickly turned to face the strangers, which are none other but Neji Hyuuga and Madara Uchiha, who were smiling. Jack enraged, swung his sword and ran back to attack Madara, while roaring, but Paradox, Nergal and Neji stood in his way, stopping him.  
>- What the hell are you doing! - Jack shouted furiously - I'll kill Madara! This is his fault! - He shouted again.<br>- Calm down! - Paradox ordered - This (incredibly) isn't Madara's fault! - He snapped.  
>- It's true! - Laura said (THEEVILDOER says: O.O WHAT! LAURA DEFENDS MADARA! [That surprised even me]).<br>- But if this is not his fault ... then whose is it? - Jack asked very confused.  
>- From your child - Madara replied harshly.<br>- (Grunt) Shut up, Madara! - Ordered Jack.  
>- Madara, where is the child we came for? - Paradox asked.<br>- Over there - Madara replied pointing a spot over their heads - Frankly you should hurry, because I don't think he can resist more time without being absorbed - He added.  
>Everyone looked up. The children were astonished, Jack Jr. was nothing more and nothing less than human.<br>- Little-Jack's human! - Al shouted very confused.  
>- How can this be? - Jiraiya asked with curiosity.<br>- It's only his soul - Madara explained - The same would happen if Laura or Jack would die - He added to clarify his point.  
>- Keep the focus kids! We came to save Jack - Jack snapped.<br>Laura and Jack put a look of determination and jumped with all their strength trying to reach Jack Jr. Laura did not make it, but Jack could. The Pumpkin King struggled with a kind of malign clone Jenny to save her son.  
>- Stay away!THE BOY IS OURS! - Said the horrible monster voice with reverb.<br>- (Cuts the arms holding his son) Stay away from my son! PARADOX , TAKE US OUTTA HERE! - Jack ordered as the monster squirmed in pain.  
>- (Taps his pocket watch) I'm afraid that's impossible, something is blocking my powers - Paradox explained.<br>- If I only knew how disappear... ! - Albus exclaimed in desperation.  
>- It wouldn't do anything, not even my powers serves - Jack said trying to make the Instantaneous Transmission.<br>- Hum ... I do not remember that this creature was so powerful - admitted Paradox.  
>- What do you mean with "I don't remember"? Take this! - Laura asked while fighting against tentacles.<br>- I've been here a thousand times before, don't forget that I live without the time affected me - Paradox replied dodging other tentacles.  
>- Paradox grab Jack! - Jack requested - I have an idea to get out but I need both hands! - He added.<br>- If your idea is to cut with your sword the inside of the beast, I will tell you is a very bad idea. If you do you''ll injure your child to death I do not think you want that - Neji explained.  
>- And how the hell we get out? - Jack asked trying to remove tentacles off.<br>- Over here - Madara indicated, opening a kind of fissure.  
>- Boys, get out! - Ordered Jack.<br>The kids nodded and jumped through the fissure that had opened Madara. Then Jack got free of the tentacles, took Paradox from his arm and jumped with him through the fissure, not before make a rude sign with his middle finger to Madara. When he reincorporated, he turned to see all, the soldiers had formed a perimeter around the beast and the children were fine. But two people were missing, Paradox and his son Ethan.  
>- Where are Little-Jack and Paradox! - Sally asked desperately.<br>- PARADOX! - Jack shouted to the sky with all the fury of his being, before laughing mockingly.  
>- Are you crazy or are you stupid? - Oogie asked him - Somebody just steal your child in your nose.<br>- (Chuckle) Because I put a transmitter to all people I do not trust, now the transmitter says (Takes out a kind of radar) Paradox and Jack are in the Underworld of Judgement, let's go kids! - Ordered Jack.  
>- You can not take con ...! - Naruto managed to replicate.<br>- I won't repeat it, I may need their support, after all, they spend more time with Jack than I - Jack admitted.  
>- Take care of them a lot Jack, please don't let anything happen to them - Sly asked with great sadness as was saying goodbye to her daughter.<br>- Despreoc pate papi, mi padrino puede contra cualquiera - Laura said with a smile (THEEVILDOER says: That's spanish for.- Not to worry daddy, my godfather can beat anyone).  
>The other children said goodbye and followed Jack to the underworld of Judgement, where everything would go from bad to worse. <p>


	8. Chapter 7 The 2nd Battle of HT

Chapter 7. - The Second Battle of Halloween Town.  
>After Jack and Mini-Heroes went to try to rescue Jack Jr., Sally was in charge of Halloween Town's defense (THEEVILDOER says: Yes, Sally is Supreme General too, like her husband).<br>- Return to the barricades! - Sally ordered.  
>- Go preparing the cannons and vehicles! - Sly ordered, before turning to see Bentley (THEEVILDOER says: Sly, John, Naruto, Goku, Luke, Harry and their wives are Major Generals, a rank lower than Jack or Sally) - Bentley! Why the Autumn hasn't arrived yet?!<br>- I don't know! - The turtle answered - The Autumn is supposed to be here now! I'm not in charge of that ship after all! - Added angrily.  
>- Stop fighting! - John snapped - We must return to the town immediately!<br>In the instant that the few vehicles, soldiers and heroes began to move back to the Town, the beast was regaining consciousness and was standing up again. A young Commander named Ryan Michaels, was right in front of the beast and fear invaded him when the monster was reincorporating. John was the only person who noticed Michaels, and before the monster crushed the ODST, he grabbed him and carried him on his right shoulder to the door of the graveyard.  
>- Michaels! - John shouted - What the hell are you thinking?!<br>- Sorry, General McArthey! - The Commander apologized - It's just that fear came over me when I saw something of that magnitude stood up right in front of me!  
>- JOHN, WATCH OUT! - Naruto shouted to John.<br>John turned himself to see that the beast had taken one of the Scorpions that were trying to return to the town, and had thrown it to Michaels and him. Unfortunately for him, it was too late to avoid it, so he threw Michaels and the tank crashed against the SPARTAN-II. Naruto and Luke ran to see how John was, while a few ODST's helped Michaels to stand up.  
>- YOU FELL IN MY TRAP! Hahahahahaha! - The monster laughed, while freeing some kind of tentacles that tried to catch Naruto and Luke.<br>Just two inches before the Jedi and the Shinobi were stabbed, a stream of red light and a disk with blue lightnings cut the tentacles, those were Harry's "Stupefy" spell, and Sly's "Electric Disk" (THEEVILDOER says: The Electric Disk is an attack that Sly invented, based on Naruto's Rasen Shuriken. The attack is executed by rotating the cane at high speed, while being covered with a chidori, and then launch it and control its direction with the Force [Sly's natural element is Lightning or Raiken{According to your servilleta, other words me (Note that in Mexico we say "su servilleta" when one means "your server ")}]).  
>- We don't think so! - Sly and Harry said.<br>The beast roared at the Heroes, while they removed the Scorpion to pull John fron under it. However, the monster attacked again, only this time, a blue light beam charred the tentacles threatening to take John, Sly, Naruto, Luke and Harry's souls, this was Goku's Kamehameha.  
>- You're a coward! - The saiyan said - Attack when someone can fight back! Try to catch me, if you can! - He challenged, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.<br>The Clockwerk-Nator roared again, while it loaded what appeared to be the attacks that Ben, Iron Man (Tony Stark), Danny Phantom and Superman used to bring him down. The Heroes were startled by this, and quickly began to make their utmost attacks; the Stupefy-Rasengan by Harry; the Force Rasengan by Luke; the Doton-Kamehameha by John, the Super Kamehameha by Goku; the Rasen-Kamehameha by Naruto; and the Raiken-Kamehameha by Sly. When the attacks collided, the Heroes won almost immediately, as their combined attacks were far more pawerful than the combination of the Uni-Beam, the Maximum Laser Vision, the Ghost Howl and the Gigantic Ball of Fire and Ice that the Clockwerk-Nator made. However, the creature reincorporated again more annoyed, and it roared at the Heroes, who also roared in response.  
>- Does nothing stop this thing, or what?! - Ron asked very scared.<br>- Stand still, Ron, I got a plan! - Han said, as he ran toward the creature.  
>- Solo! Don't be stupid! Get back here! - Sasuke shouted at him.<br>- Han! - Luke and Leia shouted.  
>But the former smuggler did have a plan, it consisted of 3 parts. The first was to distract the beast, then he would try to take it away a bit of the Town, and finally, he would wait for the Autumn to shoot it with its MAC gun. The only thing that he didn't count in his plan was an annoying raccoon that lunged against him and knocked him down. They reincorporated very angry with each other and began to shout:<br>- But what the hell are you thinking?! - The robber and the smuggler (THEEVILDOER says: Hey, that rhymed!) said at the same time.  
>- You ruined my plan, ringtail! - Han snapped very annoyed.<br>- Did you plan to suicide?! Don't make plans for a single person! - Replied the ringtail.  
>- I was going to distract the thing to give more time to the Autumn to arrive, and get it away from the town...! - The former smuggler tried to say.<br>The beast stopped the discussion between Sly and Han with a roar right in front of them. "We are so dead," the Heroes thought, however, a fireball hit the Clockwerk-Nator, making him turn to face the one who had had thrown him the fireball, who happened to be Ben Tennyson, transformed into Swamp Fire.  
>- Stay away from them, you frightening copy of a videogame boss! - Ben mocked, trying to look calmed.<br>- How you dare to even touch me, you insect?! You are nothing more than a pesky mosquito! - Replied the beast with more anger, before roaring back.  
>- Then I hope you don't mind a little nip! - Shouted the newcomer Admiral General of the UNSC, Marcus Riggins (THEEVILDOER says: Read "The Nightmare Before Doomsday" for more info about him).<br>The Pillar of Autumn II had finally arrived to the town, all the soldiers cheered when they saw the Super-Halcyon-class cruiser, which fired its powerful MAC gun against the beast. The latter was again thrown down for the fourth time that night.  
>- We're sorry about the delay, but we think it's better late than never - The brother of the Admiral Marcus, Captain General Maxwell Riggins, said.<br>- At least not too late, Captain - Sly said with a touch of reproach.  
>- Put down all the reinforcements, tanks, warthogs, soldiers, everything! - Sally ordered, while taking an assault rifle off the hands of a nearby ODST. - Sly! Luke! You will lead the air support. - She said, pointing at Luke and Sly. - M Wing squadrons! Prepare to provide support!<br>The pilots in the Pillar of Autumn II nodded and scurried to their fighters. Sly and Luke were taken by Goku to the Halcyon-class cruiser and they ran to take an M Wing fighter each. Then everything in the town was more than ready to repel the beast. Shinobi, Jedi, Helljumpers and Hell Riders, townsfolk people and Heroes prepared for the battle of their lives, while the Town was preparing to be the scene of the second battle in its history.  
>- I wonder if Jack and the kids are doing better or worse than us - Sally asked to herself, not knowing that another member of her family was about to die.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8 Villains from the past

Chapter 8. - Villains from the past.  
>Jack Jr. was on the ground, but strangely was covered with snow. For the first time in his life he felt the cold of the snow, it was not something he liked. "Wait, how that I feel cold?" Thought the boy. Jack Jr. looked at his hands as he went reinstating, and he gasped when he realized he was human. He began to inspect his chest and face with terror, because he never expected to be human, and he yelled:<br>- What happened to me!?  
>- Here you will be like that, but don't worry, when your mission is completed, you will return to be the same skeleton that you were before - A voice said, which was quickly recognized by our friend.<br>- Professor Paradox? - The skeleton asked while turning to see Paradox.  
>- Yes. - Answered Paradox. - Now listen. Here you have to play a very important mission. You, your brothers and your friends have created a beast of incalculable power. Your mission is to make the right decisions.<br>- How should I make the right decisions? - Jack Jr. asked very confused.  
>- Do not worry - Paradox said, smiling - You'll know what I mean - He said while ruffling our friend's hair.<br>Paradox disappeared, and Jack Jr. bent to pick up his cap. Suddenly, he listened footsteps that were approaching him. Jack was alerted and began to walk quickly to escape whatever was out there. When the creature began to walk faster, Jack Jr. ran as never before, trying to escape. However, Jack tripped over something, rather someone, who didn't like him at all.  
>- You ... - Miguel said contemptuously.<br>- Jack! Wait! Huh? - Laura said, before seeing Michael - Archangel Michael? - She asked when she saw the archangel.  
>- Michael! - Jack shouted angrily - You are a damned coward! Now you'll pay for killing my son, Demian! - He added while he drew out his soul rubber sword.<br>Jack and Michael were ready to fight, when a person stepped between the two, stopping them instantly.  
>- Enough! - Jack Jr. shouted - You call yourselves adults, but you act like babies!<br>Jack and Michael looked down ashamed, Jack Jr. was right, they were acting like babies. Then they both exchanged a look with a frown.  
>- ¡Ya! - Laura shouted in exasperation - ¡No peleen! (Laura Cooper said: Enough! Don't fight!).<br>- Please, we must work together, so we will have a bigger chance of success - Albus deduced.  
>- Fine, but I do not want you to get into my business - Michael said dismissively - Although I may say that if you get in trouble, you will have to get out for it for yourselves.<br>- The same I say, stupid angel - Jack said, poking Michael with his index.  
>- (Sigh) Why do I even try? - The little skeleton and the little raccoon asked to themselves.<br>The Mini-Heroes, Jack and Michael began to walk through the snowy world. After a few minutes, they heard a piercing cry of agony, which made Jiraiya, Laura, Jack Jr., Albus and Cameron, (who are the most skittish) began to feel chills.  
>- Did... did you heard th... that? - Jiraiya stammered, trembling with fear.<br>- Unfortunately... Yes, I heard it! - Laura answered.  
>- Well, get used to it - Michael said sharply - Here you hear that most of the time.<br>- If you keep acting like an idiot, I'll kill you! - Jack threatened, raising a blaming finger on Michael.  
>- Relax, Dad, I don't want you to fight with... Uff! - Jack Jr. managed to say before a stranger stumbled with him.<br>- What is it, why are you running? - Laura asked to the stranger, as she helped to reincorporate.  
>The guy who had ran into Jack Jr. was very agitated; as if he had hours trying to avoid whatever was after him. He was wearing a black robe; he had short black hair and also wearing a strange mask.<br>- Please! - Exclaimed the guy. - Don't let'em get me!  
>- Who?! - Cameron asked very startled.<br>- I think he's referring to us - Two voices said in a tone of malice and harshness.  
>Michael and Jack knew who the owners of the voices were without even seeing them first, but not the Mini-Heroes. The children turned and saw an alien with white skin, long tail and a sort of purple balls on his shoulders, chest, head, lower legs and forearms. The other looked like an insect green and black that had grown too large.<br>- What kind of thing are you?! - Jiraiya asked confused.  
>- (Sigh with an air of offended) How dare you insult the great Frieza?! You're nothing but scum compared to me - The alien replied.<br>- Seems he want us to kill him, what'd you say, Frieza? - The one that looked like an insect asked.  
>- Sounds good, Cell, but it seems we also have other children, apart from that guy we were following, to have some fun - Frieza said with an evil smile.<br>- I say you better go, or you'll lose your heads - Jack threatened, as he crossed his arms and stood in front of the children and the man, along with Michael.  
>- You seem known to me, tell me, was it me who sent you here, or was it Cell? - Frieza asked as he approached to Jack (who was human, but still wore his usual striped suit) to see him better.<br>- To be exact, my friends Goku, Luke, Harry, Sly, Naruto and John were who sent you, Cell, Neyla, Darkus, Bellatrix, Pain and Freak here - Jack replied with a sly smile (THEEVILDOER says: Details about Freak and Darkus can be found in "The Nightmare Before Doomsday").  
>- It can't be that both of you are so stupid that you didn't recognize him before, his suit is impossible to forget. - Neyla said, emerging from the shadows. - What have we here, hm? - She added slyly while looking at Laura - You look a lot like Cooper, but you have Carmelita's eyes.<br>- In fact, Neyla's right, you are SO stupid - Darkus expressed.  
>Cell and Frieza growled to the insults of their supposed peers. Soon, the dark witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, the shinobi (again under mind control), Nagato, aka "Pain" and Freak joined to Cell, Frier, Neyla and Darkus' group.<br>- Ah, this is perfect! - Bellatrix said with an evil grin from ear to ear.  
>- At last we will have our revenge! - Freak said.<br>- We have improved... There's nothing you can do to stop us! - Pain let out, still under mind control.  
>- And finally I'll revenge of Cooper and Carmelita at the same time! – Neyla said seeing Laura with hatred and malice.<br>- If you couldn't beat my dad or my mom even when you were Clock-La, you certainly can't beat me! ¡Eres una imbécil si crees que me vas a ganar! you dammed traitorous double-faced, backstabbing coward that my parents beat time and time again! And I assure you that this time won't be any different! - Laura responded with anger seeing who tried to murder her parents on many occasions (Laura Cooper said: You're an imbecile if you think you can beat me!).  
>- I see you've been raised by Cooper to his image and likeness, what a waste - Neyla said contemptuously.<br>- Waste's talking to you! - Albus shouted angrily.  
>- Well, well, well, but it is the son of the poor Potter - Bellatrix said when she saw Albus.<br>- Don't you dare to say the name of my family again, you damn, stupid witch! - Al replied very angry.  
>- Apparently these children have desires to die - Darkus let out.<br>- Not to die, but to kill! - Ben shouted.  
>- Try it then! - Frieza shouted as he and the others pounced on the young heroes.<br>The Mini-Heroes pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight the villains who threatened them. However, two blurs knocked the bad guys before they even skimmed the kids, Jack and Michael had defeated seven opponents in less than a second. While Neyla, Frieza, Cell, Darkus, Bellatrix, Freak and Pain (who was freed the mental control after being knocked out), were reincorporating, Jack and Michael were guarding their swords.  
>- You are less than garbage. - Miguel said disparagingly. - I hate to see people as leveraged as you. Now get out of here if you do not want to die again!<br>- Go now that I'm still in a good mood! Otherwise I'd have attacked you with a Final Hope from the beginning! - Jack said angrily (THE EVILDOER says: The "Final Hope Attack" is the most powerful movement that Jack can do. Only the Pillar of Autumn II's main cannon and Oogie's "Dark Devastation Attack" can be compared with this powerful attack).  
>The villains got away from there with frustration, because in an attempt for revenge, they had been defeated faster than in any other battle they've had. Jack and Michael turned to see the children, who were stunned by the speed with which adults had moved. Michael began to feel that he will really need help from the Mini-Heroes and Jack, if he wanted to complete his mission successfully, so he decided it was time to tell what his mission was about.<br>- Jack, I have something to tell you.  
>- I listen to you - Jack replied in a polite tone.<br>- (Sigh) I will need your and these children help to complete my mission.  
>"So Paradox was right after all" thought Jack.<br>- But first I must tell it to you.  
>"I thought it so," thought the skeleton.<br>- And what is his mission, Mr. Michael the Archangel? - Jiraiya asked.  
>- I came because Jennifer Skellington and I had some troubles before we could enter to Heaven - The archangel answered.<br>- What kind of troubles? - Jack asked a little worried.  
>- A man with tweezers, and one with his face covered by a mask and with one red eye, both of them took your daughter and they got her here - Michael explained.<br>The Mini-Heroes were somewhat confused by the angel's explanation, but Jack understood it perfectly, he knew who had taken his daughter. Jack clenched his fist containing his anger, making his knuckles crack, while trying not to become a Super Saiyan with one tail (THEEVILDOER says: Read "The Nightmare Before Doomsday") and gritting his teeth.  
>- Madara... Him... - The Pumpkin King muttered with all the wrath of his being.<p> 


End file.
